Earthen Realm
The Earthen Realm is the main setting for Blade and Soul. It is a place of wonder that teems with the beauty of the natural world and home to a wide variety of inhabitants, such as mortals that live side by side with beasts, spirits, and inexplicable creatures born of the mystical energies of the world. However, for every gorgeous sunset beyond lush forests, there are also dangerous mires where hidden threats lurk that prey on the unwary. Only the unwise would dare to wander the lands content in their ignorance of the world and its potential threats. Regions *Viridian Coast *Cinderlands *Moonwater Plains *Silverfrost Mountains History The Earthen Realm has a long and varied history that spans thousands of years, however much of its has been lost. The Four Guardians Over a thousand years ago, the Naryu Empire was the primary ruling power in the world. By drawing upon the power of the mystical Soulstones from deep underground, they were able to create technological wonders that surpassed all others. However, all that is in the past. Today, all that is left of them are half forgotten ruins and broken machines. In their ignorance and hubris, the Naryu mined the Soulstones in such excess that they disorted the very spirit of the continent and opened a bridge between the Earthen Realm and the Dark Realm. As Dark Chi seeped into the world, it began poisoning the world and demons began terrorizing the populace. As this occurred, the empire fell. However, the beings of the Divine Realm were watching and were not content to watch the mortals suffer at the hands of the demons of the Dark Realm that fought to open a permanent bridge between the worlds. Four powerful martial artists were chosen to fight against the darkness: Mushin, the Divine Fist; Jiwan, the Righteous Blade; Iksanun, the Realmwalker; and Hong Sokgyun, the Earthbreaker. They were known as the Four Guardians and were aided by a powerful sword called Twilight's Edge. This was a weapon that was said to be able to change its form to suit whomever wielded it, and full of mystical power that could drive back the darkness. Armed with this sword, the Four Guardians were able to face the demons that were threatening the Earthen Ream. However, the demons attempted to summon their master, the Dark Lord, through a Dark Gate so that his power could overwhelm the world. Mushin, in a moment of desperation, sacrificed his life and leapt into the Dark Gate in order to seal it from within. Even though the other Guardians were able to defeat the remaining demons in the resulting battle, it was too late. The Dark Chi had infested the world and could only be held at bay and not stopped completely. The Stratus Empire As time went on, the Four Guardians passed into legend and the Stratus Empire came into power in the Southern Continent. The Northern, Eastern, and Western Continents were each ruled by one of the emperor's sons, while he remained on the throne of the Southern Continent. By his side was Prince Wan, his youngest son, who was learning the ways of leadership and royalty. However, one day the emperor met his untimely demise that forced Prince Wan to take the throne and rule. However, the empire was thrown into chaos as Prince Wan's older brothers sought to overthrow their youngest sibling in a fit of jealously in order to claim the throne. The toxic environment caused by the unrest allowed the Dark Chi to grow in power once again, slowly seeping in the hearts of men as they turned on one another. In addition, a terrible incident befell the Eastern Continent 30 years ago when the capital city, Highland Central, was invaded by demons that threatened to open another Dark Gate. Prince Sobu, and his sister, Princess Solaan, were tragically killed as the demons overran the city. The remaining Guardians rose again and brought the help of the Sacred Beasts. The energy of the Divine Realm had sustained them throughout the centuries, and they were able to seal the dark forces once more. In the aftermath, the weakened and disorganized Stratus Empire was unable to control its army and Yunma Kahn defected from the empire to found the Talus Dominion in the Eastern Continent. The two kingdoms remain enemies as they struggle to gain power and control over the world. Today Today, the world is full of chaos as warring factions bicker over territory and resources and clans exploit the populace. However, martial artists have grown in number to defend the weak and stand up for the people, such as the Eight Masters. The Guardians have disappeared - Jiwan had been slain by Jinsoyun, Hong Sokgyun had struck down Jinsoyun, and Iksanun was badly wounded in battle and retreated from the world. In this new world, Dark Chi has once again began to poison the world and new heroes are needed to stand up against the demons. Links *History of Jianghu news post 7/9/15 *Four Great Guardians on Youtube Category:Areas Category:Lore